By the Light Of the Moon
by plays-with-stars
Summary: This was previously posted under my other name. I've written some new chapters so I wanted to continue this story under my new name. What happens when Summer has to decide between Seth and Ryan. Things get even more complicated when a new girl starts att
1. Summer's Decision

A/N This was written for TWoP Naked!Character challenge. It's mostly Ryan and Summer. I decided my whole story was way too long to post as one chapter. At least one character does get naked but closer to the end of the story so if you want more chapters then you better review.

Summary: This was previously posted under my other name. I've written some new chapters so I wanted to continue this story under my new name. What happens when Summer has to decide between Seth and Ryan. Things get even more complicated when a new girl starts attending Harbor High

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The OC

It had been a peaceful day in Orange County. Now night had already fallen. No stars could be seen through the thick clouds that covered the sky and threatened to hide the moon.

A faint laugh and a small outline of a young girl was the only audible sound. Aside from the clicking of heels on the concrete.

Summer jumped out of the car and grabbed Ryan's hand. She led them along the outer edge of the pool. She was running way to fast for the high heels that she had on just because they coordinated with her outfit. She caught it on the edge of pool and there was a good chance that if Ryan hadn't been there to grab her hand she might have fallen in.

Ryan quietly opened the door to the pool house and quieted Summer who was trying her best to contain her excitement. He pulled all the shades before he even dared to turn any lights on. They both stood in the darkness studying the outlines of each other.

Summer traced the outline of his body with her indexed finger and Ryan just couldn't resist running his fingers through her soft, long brown hair. He found his idle hands caressing her body and moving southward.

When Ryan dated Marissa the only rule the Cohen's had was that she be gone by midnight. Ryan sneaked a glance at his alarm clock that was beside his bed. The neon numbers glowed in the dimly lit room.

There was no mistaking that it was past 1:30 in the morning, Summer should have been gone by now. But Ryan still wasn't used to having rules and having parents who cared. His views were still "rules were meant to be broken".

Ryan decided to leave the lights off. It was better that way. Helps the mood. Summer pushed Ryan in the stomach with both of her palms outspread.

Ryan fell backwards and lay sprawled on the bed his arms laying up high by his head. Summer crawled on top of him and pinned his arms to the bed, so they were in essence mobilized.

"You're not going anywhere" Summer said playfully.

Ryan could have easily gotten free from Summer's grasp since she was so tiny and well, he worked out. Which could quite possibly have been one of the traits that had worked to Ryan's advantage when it came time for Summer to chose between him and Seth.

_Flashback_

Seth came down the stairs and slammed the cereal bowl and a spoon down on the table. It was official he had lost the girl of his dreams and not to some random guy either. He lost her to his brother, none the less.

Summer said she still wanted to be friends, but he wasn't sure how that was going to work. It amazed Seth that Ryan and Marissa were still able to be friends. He figured Ryan really could be just friends with a girl if he didn't in the end want to see the girl with her shirt off. 

Seth continued to mope around the house refusing to talk to anyone. Especially if their name started with Ry and ended in an. Caption Oats even got the cold shoulder at some of Seth's low points.

At the beginning Ryan hated seeing his brother and best friend so depressed and not talking to him. He contemplated breaking up with Summer. Then again he didn't want to hurt Summer's feelings. She was more fragile in Ryan's opinion. Like a delicate flower that needed love and care. He figured Seth would get over it faster than Summer would.

End Flashback

Harbor High- The Previous Day

Luckily Ryan didn't have to decide because a little over a week after Summer made her decision a new girl started attending Harbor. Seth immediately fell for her.

She was tall and thin. She had long, straight, strawberry blonde hair and little freckles that slightly decorated her face and body. She was in almost all of his classes so far. The old Seth wouldn't have been so bold to go and talk to her. But Seth was no longer the same, and it was all because of Summer.

He found out from some other girls that her name was Kaleigh and she just moved to Newport from Cincinnati with her mom. From what he could tell so far about her, apart from her parents being recently divorced she was nothing like Summer. She had told Seth that back in Cincinnati she had few friends and didn't like the whole preppy crowd that seemed to rule her school.

After homeroom Seth walked up to her and started talking to her.

"Hi, Seth Cohen" he said introducing himself and outstretching his hand

Kaleigh was busy studying her schedule trying to figure out where to go next. She looked up embarrassed she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kaleigh tried to switch the weight of all the books she had gotten so far to her left arm". As Kaleigh went to stretch her hand out, her books fell out of her left hand, which they had only been balancing on. She hadn't had enough time to try and find her locker again and make it to class, now she wishes she had. 

Kaleigh bent down to pick up the books and looked up to find Seth knelt down to help her. Kaleigh grabbed her books off the floor and Seth handed the last one too her.

"Kaleigh Baxter" she said shaking his hand.

"Finding your way around all right?" Seth asked. He hoped her answer was no she he could volunteer to walk her around.

"Yeah" she felt stupid getting lost. She paused for minute studying Seth's expression. He looked a little disappointed.

"Actually no. This school is much bigger than my last one"

"Can I see you schedule" Seth said motioning to the paper in her hand.

"Sure" handing him the schedule.

"Your schedule is almost identical to mine. Can I walk you to Western Civ." 

Kaleigh was glad to have someone who knew their way around guiding her.

Seth wasn't much for heavy lifting but he couldn't resist since he didn't have many books of his own and since she seemed to be having trouble managing all of hers. "Can I carry your books for you"

"Yes, Thank you" handing some but not all of the books to Seth.

(End Chapter one)


	2. By the Light of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The OC

Pool House

Ryan could feel Summer's nails around his neck. Her nails trailed along his bare arms back to his wrist. If it hadn't been for the little bit of moon shining though the slits in the blinds he wouldn't have been able to make out the small sweet smile.

Ryan caught Summer off guard and grabbed her tiny wrists. In one effortless moment he flipped Summer off of him. She know was the one who lay on his bed. Ryan pinned her arms to the bed. "Oh look at the role-reversals. Oh how the mighty have fallen" Ryan whispered.

Summer let out a loud laugh. Ryan immediately clamped his hand over Summer's mouth. "Summer I said we had to be quiet. Remember the Cohens are asleep and they think I am too." Summer nodded and Ryan removed his hand.

Summer pretended to wiggle out of Ryan's grasp. "Hey, hold still" Ryan whispered.

"As you wish." Summer says following Ryan's orders.

Summer titled her head to the side and Ryan brushed her hair off her face and away from her neck.

While her hand was free she reached up and smoothed his hair back so she could see more of her face. Ryan pushed her arm backed down and pretending to be forceful told Summer to stay. Ryan leaned in to kiss her and noticed she smelled really good. He wasn't positive but he thought it was a mix of vanilla and roses.

While he was kissing her he took a break to ask her a question. "So you wanna have some more fun"

"I'm having fun doing this." Summer could feel Ryan's kisses making their way all the way down her arm till he reached her hand. He sat up still straddling Summer but not resting his weight on her.

It had gotten pretty dark in the pool house since over an hour had passed. Ryan reached over and turned on the small light beside his bed.

"So what did you have in mind?" Summer said while staring up at Ryan now able to see every little feature on his face.

"I don't know. Have you ever gone swimming at night?" totally disregarding the fact that they had to remain quiet.

"No, can't say that I have." 

"Then it's settled we'll go swimming" Ryan said it like he wasn't going to give Summer a chance to decide and starts to unbutton her shirt.

Summer puts her tiny hand over his to stop his progress. "But I didn't bring a bathing suit" her voice revealed she was little disappointed

"Well" Ryan said then paused. He decided that it might be easier to convince Summer of its idea if the lights were off. "Maybe you don't need a swimsuit" Ryan suggested with a little smirk trying a second attempt at unbuttoning Summer's shirt.

"Are you suggesting that we go skinny-dipping in your backyard" She barely got in before she felt Ryan lips on hers.

His plan was that if he could distract her long enough he could get the buttons undone. What every happened to Velcro he thought to himself.

"No" he denied he looked like he was offended Summer would think he was like that

Summer gave him a sideways glance. She knew he wouldn't give up the opportunity to do something crazy. Ryan decided that there was no fooling Summer.

"Well, yeah maybe. You interested?" Oh god he thought he was starting to ramble like Seth. It must be something about Summer.

"That depends" Summer replied smiling at Ryan who was still working on the buttons on her shirt.

"On what, I can be pretty convincing you know" Ryan had restrained himself for almost two minutes and could talk it any longer. He kept kissing her until Summer put her hand up to her mouth.

"Depends on whether you want to go because you think it will be fun swimming by the light of the moon or because you want to see me naked."

"Can I choose both" Ryan smirked, then rolled off of Summer so he was now laying beside her. But they were still facing.

Summer punched Ryan lightly in the arm. Even though she did want to see Ryan naked too.

"So about getting these darn clothes off" she asked Ryan while twirling the fabric of his wife beater around her finger. Summer grabbed the bottom of his shirt and gently pulled it up over his head. His chest felt so warm against her body.

Neither talked much during this moment it just didn't feel right. So they just kept staring at each like two love sick teens. If they would have been talented enough and able to manage it they probably would have found a way to make out and undress each other at the same time.

Summer started to undone the small buttons on her shirt that Ryan didn't seem to have any luck with. In an effort to help Ryan reached over and tried to do the bottom buttons but then decided it would be faster for Summer to do them. When she finished she left her shirt hanging open exposing her bra. Ryan pulled the shirt off one arm and then casually slid it off the other. Summer let it slip to the floor beside of the bed uninterested in it.


	3. Too much fun

Summer grabbed the large buckle on his black Dickies pants and freed it from the small hole. She then took it upon her self to pull down the zipper. Ryan kicked them halfway off so they hung at his knees. He lost interest in trying to get them completely off and pulled down gently on the mini-skirt she was wearing. Summer could feel the fabric hanging at her ankle and scooted up the bed so she could step out of her skirt while still lying down.

When she had accomplished that she reached over and pulled Ryan's pants the rest of the way off since he obviously couldn't undress himself either

So she wouldn't have to sit up she decided to try and get her high-heels off by swinging her feet. Her plan worked and one if the high heels went flying barley missing Ryan's head and almost breaking a window. "Careful Summer, you nearly smacked me in the head with your shoe and barely missed the windows."

"Sorry" Summer said sitting up to manually remove the other high heel.

Ryan sat up behind her and made a move for clasp of Summer's bra. Summer felt Ryan's hand and pulled away. "Patience is a virtue" turning to face Ryan while she let out a small giggle.

"I would have thought you would have mastered the one handed bra trick by now"

She knew this would drive him crazy, patience was definitely not one of the qualities Ryan possessed. Summer realized he looked a little disappointed. Summer reached down to remove Ryan's socks since he left he shoes by the door.

Ryan had never waited so long to get a girl naked. The other girls he had no romantic feelings for. Actually he had no feelings for the other girls. Summer was set apart from all of them, she was different. He cared for her and always had this nagging feeling that she needed protected.

When he thought about it he was glad they were going so slow, it made it seem that more special. He hoped Summer had felt the same way. Ryan laid back down on the bed and Summer felt the coolness of the sheets and laid back down beside him.

Ryan wrapped his arm around Summer in case she was cold. Summer instantly felt warmer and safe. She never wanted to leave this moment. She wished she could freeze this moment to keep it forever and always. 

She was disappointed when she realized that she wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. Ryan had reminded her that she had to be gone and out of sight by the time the Cohen's woke up. Summer knew Ryan would get into trouble and would have a lot of explaining to do if they found out. Summer wasn't about to get Ryan in trouble on account of her.

Ryan moved his one arm so only one arm was still cradling her. He went to her back and carefully undid her bra with one hand. Summer realized this and didn't pull away this time. Summer couldn't believe that he couldn't get the buttons undone with both hands but he successfully managed to get her bra undone with one hand.

Summer raised Ryan's other arm that was still resting around her and got up from the bed.

"Get up" she said forcefully without sounding mean.

"Huh" he was little confused but Summer was topless he couldn't refuse. Summer grabbed Ryan's hand and helped him to his feet. Grabbing his waist she pulled him close to her. She lingered at his waist then quickly pulled down on the waistband letting his boxers fall to the floor. Ryan took one step forward to get out of his boxers. Summer took a step back when he nearly stepped he tiny foot.

Summer felt Ryan hands around her waist as he pulled her back to him. "You're turn" whispered into her ear pulling down on the tiny waist band of her tiny pink underwear.

Summer broke free of his hold and ran towards the pool. "Remember the Cohen's Summer" he yelled after her. Summer ran and jumped into the deep end of the pool not hearing Ryan and making a very big splash.

Ryan leisurely walked out making sure to grab the two fluffy bathrobes he had sitting on a chair in his pool house.

"How's the water?" Ryan called to Summer who was still underwater.

As Summer's head broke the surface, Ryan could barely make out Summer's answer, her teeth were chattering so much "Cold, very cold"

Ryan wasn't about to make any attempt to get into the pool. Summer swam over to the side of the pool and using her arms pulled her body out of the pool. Summer ran over dripping wet and grabbed Ryan hand.

Ryan allowed Summer to led him towards the pool. Summer sneaked behind him and with all the force she could muster with her free hand pushed Ryan square in the back. Summer was successful only because he wasn't expecting it and Ryan ended up losing his footing.

Ryan surfaced and the first words out of his mouth "holy shit, this water's cold" not really romantic though, it was probably the hypothermia talking. He could hear Summer laughing loudly.

Summer didn't realize that she was so close to the edge of the pool and didn't even see Ryan reach up and grab her arms. She fell into the water smacking her stomach.

"No fair" Summer said pretending to pout. Summer could be such a drama queen.

"I told you to be quiet. Anyways you pushed me in first"

Summer realized he was right but that didn't stop her from using her arms to try to splash Ryan in the face. Ryan raised his hands and covered his eyes "ah my eyes are burning!" 

Summer immediately got a worried look on her face. "Really, I'm sorry" moving his hands to check his eyes.

"No, not really" Ryan said and laughed a little

Summer tried to punch him in the arm but the water kind of hindered it.

"Jerk" Summer had gone from worried to mad. She was only mad though because she loved Ryan and cared about him. Their little fight ended up turning into a splashing battle both of them forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet.


	4. Trouble

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the OC

A/N This is the last of the old chapters. I will post one of the new chapters that I wrote sometime next week. Chapter five is going to be the last chapter unless I get reviewswhenI postthe new chapter.

Kirsten was sleeping soudly till she heard noise coming form the back of the yard. She would have dismissed it as Seth and Ryan goofing off and being loud if it hadn't been almost 3 morning. Both of her son's should be asleep by now they both knew about their curfew and what the consequences were for breaking them.

Kirsten turned on her side and tried to shake Sandy awake. "Sandy, Sandy, wake up please wake up" Kirsten whispered. Sandy didn't stir a bit so Kirsten got up and turned on the small lights above their beds.

Sandy's eyelids fluttered a bit. Sandy thought he heard someone talking to him but he thought it might just be his dream. He woke up to check on Kirsten and saw she was already awake. "Why are you up?" Sandy questioned his wife.

"I heard loud noises coming from the backyard."

Sandy looked out the window but it was too dark to see anything. "Would you like me to go check it out" Sandy said to his scared wife.

"Yes, please Sandy" Kirsten pleaded.

Sandy threw the sheets off and pulled on pants over his boxers and left and didn't bother changing his shirt.

"Be careful" Kirsten yelled after him.

Sandy grabbed the baseball bat that was resting in the closet. He didn't like keeping guns in the house. To many tragic stories that he felt could have been prevented. Sandy walked quietly down the hallway.

He quietly walked down to Seth's room and inched the door open. Seth was safely asleep in his bed. He had gone to bed after his new "girl" friend had left late that night.

Sandy was more concerned about Ryan since his room was out near where Kirsten heard the noise. Sandy slowly walked towards the back door and hesitantly turned the door knob.

If Ryan and Summer would have been a little quieter they made have heard Sandy's footsteps heading near the pool house to check on Ryan.

Sandy stepped outside baseball bat at the ready. He was scared what he would find but as the man of the house it was his duty to protect his family. As he rounded the corner he couldn't believe what he saw.

Without even thinking Sandy yelled "What the hell do you think you are doing"

Summer and Ryan turned knowing that had recognized the voice. Both were feeling very embarrassed. Sandy was so mad at the time he didn't even realize that they were doing anything other than regular swimming. He didn't see much thanks to the darkening sky.

He turned his back to talk to them "Summer get dressed, Kirsten will drive you home" trying to lessen the embrassement for Summer.

Ryan dared to speak "Do you have to tell Kirsten"

"No, but tomorrow don't make any plans" Sandy tone was much angrier with Ryan since he was one of his sons.

Ryan knew he was deep trouble.


End file.
